Medianimals Wiki
Welcome to Medianimals Wikipedia, a place that tells you everything from House Residence Pictures and Technerd134/145 Productions. In this wikipedia, it will be talking about media, characters, weekly updates, and more. There will be also be a character of the month and you can learn about his/her origin and more! So choose a category that you will find interesting for you and cherish it forever. This Month's Special Character Timmy Tiger ' Timmy Tiger' is the child of a certain tiger parent and has been adopted from Wintergreen's Store ...More This Week's Updates Timmy's Weeks is coming next week to Medianimals Wiki main page...More Faultless Talk Welcome back to your #1 section, Faultless Talk! Today we're going to review over me going to the Frosty Springs amusement park. I just want to see the progress of what is installed at Frosty Springs, because I heard that it shut down to build it in another location. I was thinking, maybe it would be more gorgeous than the previous one. Or maybe it will be more cooler. Anyways, the rides that I got on were so intense. The intense rides were the Discus, the Claws of Doom, the Vertigo (which was the most intense), and the Phoenix Firestorm Twister. The Phoenix Firestorm Twister had these tilting cars that were making me go dizzy. I couldn't take that ride anymore, nor the Vertigo. There was also some changes. As it's been said on one of the articles, they haven't added a waterfall. It was a glorious waterfall in the last park, but it's okay if they don't want to build one because of the construction incident that tragically happened last time. Plus, I don't like to swim in them no more, after what happened when I was still a teenager. I was swimming at this swimming site called Dream Streams with my friends. When I was a little cowardly about falling in the waterfall, they literally pushed me down and I almost drowned! Well, they said that I was "floating", but if they want to call it floating, they can. But just to let you know, I don't float in water. Let me give you a question: As me being a Faultless Resident, do you think I will float in a pool? Yes. Maybe. No. Look, everybody's a different species, so you'll have to deal with the way that I am. Anyways, before I "rudely interrupted my views of the park", they also added more rides over water. Can't you believe that the rushing waters don't disturb the stability of the rides? Of course, there are columns of poles holding the rides underwater. But I still don't get how the construction workers get all the way down there and construct the poles. Wouldn't that take a lot of time? Overall, I enjoyed the amusement park. I can see why they have awards for the best food, rollercoasters, and value. Well, that's all the news for today. Make sure you visit Frosty Springs to see how great it is there. Have a great day! See all talks on Faultless Talk. Navigation *Characters *Updates *Shows *Movies *Extras *Places *Towns *Faultless Talks *Francy Brace Cases *Channels Related Pages Medianimals Wiki.jpg|Medianimals Wiki|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Medianimals_Wiki|linktext=The website that will tell all about Medianimals Inc. and what they do. Medianimals.png|Medianimals Incorporation|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/Medianimals_Inc.|linktext=An incorporation from Technerd134/145 that makes movies and shows using various objects and stuffed animals. Timmy's Weeks.jpg|This Week's Updates|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/This_Week's_Updates|linktext=Next week, Timmy's Weeks will be on Medianimals Wiki home page. Macy in a Pot.JPG|Special Characters of the Month|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/Macy_Pregnint|linktext=Macy Pregnint is one of Lorie's babies that she had in July. *''Note: Please do not attempt to use the This Week's Updates on this slider. Instead go to the section.*''